Drunken Dannys Cause Trouble
by chocolatechips84
Summary: -Phantom Planet happened, however Sam and Danny aren't together- At "Da Dash Bash 12", Tucker spikes Danny's drink and Danny responds. As a result, Sam must face awkward and humorous moments in her bedroom. Nothing explicit, just sexual tension and FLUFF. DxS. Enjoy!


**Important note: PP happened, but Sam and Danny aren't together…**

**Yet.**

**XD**

"This is _so_ stupid. I honestly have no idea why you and Danny dragged me here."

Sam and Tucker were sitting on a couch in Dash's house, for "Da Dash Bash" 12. Since the three were finally popular, they were invited to those sort of things. Danny had wandered off, and Tucker had taken a break from the flirting. He needed to focus on more important things, like how this would be the perfect night to bring his two best friends together. Really, this was the night of sex.

Well, for other teens at least. Tucker could only dream… That is, for himself _and_ his friends.

"Come on! You can't come to a party and just sit there! I mean, there are a lot of boys you could hang out with," Tucker replied.

"Yeah. Because I totally want to hang with drunken, messed up, horny teenage boys tonight! Maybe someone else, but not me."

Tucker got up to go find his friend. Sam watched him leave. Once Tucker was gone, a ton of boys sat down next to Sam. She _was_ popular, after all.

"Make one move, and trust me, you will never know the meaning of making your child existent." The boys shuffled away.

"Hey, Danny, you seem thirsty. Have some punch." Tucker handed Danny a cup and took some of his own. Danny looked a bit depressed.

"How is it that I finally get into a high school party as the most popular guy in the world, and yet I still can't get a date? It doesn't make any sense!" Danny exclaimed.

"Danny, you've gotta know how! Here, just have a few more sips of punch. Enjoy it," Tucker replied.

The punch burned Danny's throat a bit, but it didn't seem to affect Tucker. After a while, Danny was a bit more relaxed. He did a few stupid things, but nothing serious. At 2:00 AM, when everyone was clearing out, Danny wrapped his arm around Sam's neck. She was a bit shocked, but Danny seemed a little drunk. He just needed her for support, right?

On the way home, Danny took his index and middle fingers, and started walking them up Sam's arm. She pretended not to care, but when he reached her shoulder and started going down, she had to slap him.

"Ow!"

"Suck it up. Do you have your keys?"

Danny fished through his pockets, and smiled. "Nope. Where should I go? I dunno where to sleep tonight," he slurred, and slumped his head, like a child.

"I-uh… Tucker's!"

Tucker stared at her. "_What_? My house is way too small for me to house a drunk teen! My parents'll notice, and as a bonus, he has nowhere to sleep!"

"Alright! He'll stay by my place! But I'm warning you," she lowered her voice, "if he tries to make a move, your funeral's first. It's obviously your fault he's drunk."

They stopped in front of Tucker's place. He smiled. "See you tomorrow!" He waved.

* * *

After sneaking up the stairs to Sam's room, Danny ran to her closet. He opened her drawers, and started sifting through her clothing.

"_What are you doing?_ Get out of my closet!"

"Don't worry. I'm just picking out your pajamas."

When he walked out of her closet casually and sat on her bed, she got curious. "Well? Where are they?"

Danny smirked. "You won't need any."

There was a few seconds' pause, and then Sam realized what he meant. She blushed, from her forehead to her chest.

"Danny, no. Not tonight, sorry. I… no."

He pouted, and lay down on her bed. He kicked off his shoes, and got under the covers.

"_Danny_…"

He suddenly sat up. "Tuck me in!" he said in a mock-baby voice.

Sam groaned.

"Danny, you're fourteen. Tuck yourself in."

He sighed, as if this were a huge let down. He then proceeded to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

He grinned cheekily. "I never sleep with a shirt on," he slurred.

Sam sighed. "One, you are sleeping with a shirt on, and two, you are not sleeping in my bed tonight." Though the thought of her drunken crush sleeping next to her was quite an intriguing idea, she had to push it out of her head. Danny patted the spot in the bed next to him, indicating that she should come. She didn't know what made her do it. Clearly, her legs had a mind of their own, but Sam started walking to the bed, as if some force were pushing her.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." There was something in the way he said it, something that she couldn't resist. Maybe it was the little boyish-ness to it, or maybe it was romance, but she nodded her head. She then lay down, and hugged her pillow. She could hear a rustling behind her.

"Danny, I told you not to take your-" She turned around. He was so magnificently sculpted, so perfect… He was toned, tanned, and everything in between.

_Wow_.

Danny then proceeded to wrap his arms around her stomach, dangerously close to her chest. The fact that Sam was in a thin purple spaghetti-strap tank top while her crush was shirtless with his arm around her was really… _arousing_. She couldn't help herself. She hugged his arm closer to her, and pushed herself into him. She then turned around, to her face inside his chest. He was _so_ firm…

"_I wonder what else is firm…"_ she thought. _No_. She had to put those thoughts out of her head. She realized her current position. She blushed.

"Um, I think I'll go to bed now." She gave a nervous laugh, while removing his arm. Danny just looked at her, confused. He then put his arm back around her. However, it wasn't her waist or stomach, it was her _actual_ chest.

Danny wrapped his legs around Sam's. He then proceeded to lean in. Catching her lips, they kissed. Once. Twice. Thrice. After breaking apart, Danny started to reach for the waist of her pants. He took hold of it, just as Sam took his arm.

"Danny… You can't. It's not right. I- Not tonight. _Please_."

Danny's hands started to move to the center of her waist, and were moving downward. Sam was blushing so furiously at this point that she was highly uncomfortable. She was also a bit dizzy. She was about to slap him as he continued groping, but there was something really good about what he was doing. Sam was _enjoying_ it.

After about ten seconds of this, Sam got her senses knocked in.

"Danny, get off me. _Now_."

Danny, slightly frightened, but only barely, moved his hands upward. Second base wasn't as bad, but it's still perverted no matter what way you look at it. As Sam was massaged, she was suddenly grossed out.

"_Your best friend just scoped out almost your entire body_," Sam thought. She got out of bed.

"Danny, I gave you all of your chances, but you didn't cooperate. Sorry, you're going in the sleeping bag."

After Sam set up the infernal red bag, she faced her bed, pointed to Danny, and then the sleeping bag. "You. In. Now."

Danny frowned, and stalked over to it.

"Sleep. I don't want to hear from you again tonight." Sam said firmly. "Good night."

She turned off the lamp.

* * *

Sam awoke to the sun in her face.

"Uch, I forgot to close my curtains last night…"

She rubbed her eyes, and turned over. There, holding her tightly, was Danny.

All of last night's events rushed at her. Sam turned over. The sleeping bag was completely empty. It didn't even look slept in. She groaned.

"Great. I love hangovers," Sam muttered sarcastically. As soon as Danny would wake up, all hell would break loose. And then, what if he wants to know what happened? Should Sam tell him?

As if on cue, Danny started moaning. He opened his eyes. He sat bolt upright, not recognizing his surroundings instantly, and yelped. The pain in his head was unbearable. He lay back down. After slowly looking around, he realized he was in Sam's bedroom. Not only that, he was in Sam's bed. Just waking up. The last thing he remembered being the drinking of the dreadful punch.

"_Oh no. No. This can not be happening_," Danny thought, as he turned to his right. Of course, staring at him, hair mussed up and all, was Sam. Just as he was about to yell, he felt a terrible taste in his mouth. He ran to the bathroom. Sam watched him go, and then followed him.

As Danny vomited his brains into the toilet, Sam stared, rubbing her hand on his back. There wasn't much else she could do, really. After sitting there for quite some time, Danny started to talk.

"Uh, Sam, why is your hair messed up like that?"

She blushed. Didn't he already figure that out? He wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Well, um, we had, uh…"

"WHAT?" Danny interrupted. They didn't… they couldn't have… but if they _did_… Danny didn't even _remember_ it! He groaned. It hurt to yell.

"Danny wait! I didn't finish my sentence! I was _going_ to say that we had an interesting night, but you cut me off!"

"Oh." He blushed. That was a very awkward way to misinterpret something. "In what way?" he inquired.

"Well, um, Tucker kind of, spiked a few cups of punch for you, so… you lost your keys and needed a place to stay and Tucker wouldn't take you and I couldn't leave you on the street so-"

"Okay, then what?" Danny wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear the rest.

"Well, you kept wrapping yourself around me, and we made out a little…"

"Yeah, but anything serious?"

Sam stared at him. She didn't want to tell him; some part of her wanted to take the secret to the grave, and keep drunk Danny all to herself. Yet, Danny did have a right to know, considering it was he who did it. Sam sighed, and started.

"Well, you tried taking off my pants but I wouldn't let you, you went second base until I threw you off, and you, uh… um… well, you get the idea. After I forced you off of my pants, you were kind of ruthless. You um, well… uh… _groped_. You know, and um… it was uncomfortable," Sam finished, somewhat awkwardly. Danny took a deep shade of scarlet. He had covered Sam's entire body without her consent, and doing so, sort of… _raped_ her. But he was drunk, after all. It wasn't actually his wrongdoing…

"Sam, I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. It wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to- I was intoxicated, and…" He really was genuinely sorry.

Sam sat down on the floor next to him, and hugged him. It shocked Danny, but he hugged back anyway.

"It's okay. I forgive you."


End file.
